The ability to conduct productive and efficient meetings can be an important aspect of the success of the related endeavor, whether the endeavor is business, learning or otherwise. The ability to easily convey different types of information in an effective manner to and between participants is paramount to the success of a meeting. Keeping meetings productive and efficient is difficult enough when each of the participants is physically at the same location. Many meetings, however, include at least one participant from a remote location. In extreme cases, the entire meeting can consist of remote participants. Remote conferences present a host of issues in addition to those issues that present themselves in an in-person meeting.
A number of remote meeting solutions attempt to address one or more of these issues. Telephone conferencing allows multiple participants to speak with one another. Computer applications allow remote participants to view slides, shared applications and other data. Coordination of meeting times and connection information is sometimes implemented using calendaring software and/or email. These and other solutions, however, are often frustrated by a vast array of different meeting requirements. These requirements include types of data to be shared, coordination of participants from different locales, different relationships between participants, technology capabilities of devices used to share meeting data, technical prowess of the participants and other aspects.